How to Tell the Truth from the Lies PL
by Adramelcz
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. AU. Kilka spoilerów do Księcia. Książki historyczne mówią, że Salazar Slytherin był czarnoksiężnikiem, ale tysiąc lat po jego śmierci, Slytherin powraca by uratować czarodziejski świat. Albo coś w tym stylu. Historia gdzie Harry jest Salazarem. HPLL. Rating za autorem.


**Autor: **Lady Azar de Tameran

**Orginal story: ** s/2023214/1/How-to-Tell-the-Truth-from-the-Lies

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie jest.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Zastrzeżenia: Wszystko to oparte jest na pięknym dziele JK Rowling. Mam nic oprócz żony Salazara, syna, i innych oryginalnych postaci. Ta historia jest AU szóstego roku, ale będzie zawierać kilka spoilerów z Księcia Półkrwi i Insygni Śmierci. Jednak będzie poważnie odbiegać od kanonu.

* * *

"Bla": dialog

'Bla': myśli

"_**Bla**_": Wężomowa

"_Bla_": Legilimencja / Telepatia

_Kursywa_: fragment książki / gazety lub w innej formy pisemnej

**Pogrubienie**: słowo lub wyrażenie, które coś podkreślają, wyrażają emocje

_**Kursywa, podkreślenie i pogrubienie**_: lokalizacja / data wydarzenia

* * *

**Prolog:** Historia nie jest tym czym się wydaje

_**Hogwart Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa: Późna Zima, 963 AD**_

Dwie osoby przemieszczały się szybko w dół długiego korytarza, jeden lekko wyprzedzał drugiego. Ich peleryny powiewały za nimi, gdy mijali kolejne drzwi. Pierwszy z roztargnieniem gwizdał pod nosem gdy szedł, przebiegł dłonią po włosach, które sięgały mu do ramion i odmawiały leżenia płasko. Jego twarz wywołała rozbawienie w słabym świetle, wargi pociągnięte do cienia figlarnego uśmiechu, aż minął migająca pochodnie i kilka drzemiących pochodni.

"Szczerze, Godryku!" stwierdził z lekkim celtyckim akcentem, ponownie wygładzając swoje ciemne włosy. "Nie mówię, że wszyscy mugole lub mugolaki są źli!" Powiedział z naciskiem. "Myślę, że musimy uważać na ich religię. Większość z nich uważa, że jesteśmy jakąś ikrą demona, która kradnie ich dusze." Skrzywił się, jeden z portretów patrzył na niego dziwnie i parskał.

"Naprawdę, Sal?" jego towarzysz zaintonował z nutą sarkazmu. Strzelił obrazowi obrażające spojrzenie przed rzuceniem zaklęcia usypiającego machnięciem ręki.  
"Tak, naprawdę," Sal odpowiedział ostro, chodząc szybciej. "Uczą się, że magia jest..., że każda magia jest zła." Zarżał na samą myśl.

"Humph." Godryk skrzywił się tak, że jego przyjaciel nie widział tego. Jego brudne, złote oczy błyszczały w jasnym niedowierzaniem.

Dwójka zatrzymała sie przed ciężkimi drewnianymi drzwiami, które Sal otworzył jednym dotknięciem. Zrobił krok do wewnątrz, ale zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Ruchem palców oświetlił pokój i zwrócił się do swojego towarzysza.

"Większość mugolaków myśli, że są wcielonymi demonami. Starają się ukryć lub - jeszcze gorzej - tłumić swoją magię." Sal stwierdził, krzyżując ręce na piersi defensywnie. "Na pewno zauważyliście, że kiedy idziemy szukać studentów wśród mugoli, prawie ich nie ma! I dalej, ci których znajdziemy, są zbyt przestraszeni by zaakceptować swoją magię. Oni po prostu udają, że nawet nie istnieje. Wiedzą, że jeśli ukażą oni swoje umiejętności, własne rodziny się ich wyprą... co najmniej! Prawdę mówiąc, to najprawdopodobniej ich zabiją!"

Godryk szczotkował lekko drżącą dłoń swoje szaty i powiedział lekceważąco: "Nie znajdujemy wielu uczniów, ponieważ jest bardzo mało magii w ich rodzaju." Wszedł do pokoju, jego oczy zwęziły się w szparki. "To dlatego, że to są mugole!"

Jego wzrok przesuwał od jego przyjaciela do pokoju wokół nich, krótko zatrzymując się na biurkach, równo w rzędach ustawionych i na drewnianych półkach, na ścianach. On wydawał się dyskretnie szukać czegoś. Niemal sprawdzał otoczenie.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna przyglądał się Godrykowi przez chwilę, mignął mu dziwny wyraz . Ale kontynuował, jakby nie słyszał wcześniejszego wybuchu.

"A ja martwię się o tę ataki, które odbyły się w lokalnych wioskach ostatnio. Wydają się mieć magiczny charakter." Sal dodał po chwili. "Wielu z nich ucieka, ale jest szansa, że ci, którzy pozostali spróbują odwetu.". Potrząsnął głową. "Poprosiłem Siobhan o zaprzestanie wizyt. To jest po prostu zbyt niebezpieczne już, ale boję się, że ona i tak to zrobi." Twarz Sala była pełna obaw, gdy dotknął srebrno-złotą obrączkę lewą ręką.

"Cóż, to może być prawda," Godryk przyznał bardzo powoli. "Jednak nie musimy się martwić o to tutaj." Ręce mu drżały przez chwilę, zanim szybko schował je do kieszeni. Oczy mężczyzny zauważalnie zaszkliły się.

"Tak, Hogwart jest bezpieczny." Twarz Sala złagodniała i wygładziła się. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. "Zajęło nam tyle lat, aby zbudować to miejsce, ale jestem tak bardzo zadowolony, że to zrobiliśmy, mimo że czułem się jakby mijały wieki." Urwał na chwilę. "Wiesz, stary przyjacielu-"

"Wystarczy, Sal!" Godryk przerwał mu.

Rozejrzał się nerwowo, zanim trafił w dany obiekt, którym okazał się być pewnego rodzaju amulet. Był mały i lśniący niebiesko, pokrywał go dziwny, metliczny wzór. Artefakt został położony na półce w ciemnym kącie i został ukryty przez grubą książkę.  
Pozwolił małemu uśmiechowi łaskawie pojawić się jego twarzy, nawet gdy zacisnął dłonie w napięciu. "Powróćmy do bieżącego tematu," rozkazał, "do tego, o którym mówiliśmy przed małą tyradą o mugolach."

"Oj tak." Sal zignorował przerwanie, jakby to było wspólne wystąpienie. "Rowena po prostu nie była pewna, gdzie to jest, choć prawdopodobnie na jednej z półek." Jego wzrok wędrował po całym pokoju. "Naprawdę nie powinniśmy zostawić tych rzeczy tak po prostu leżących wokół. Ma nałożone kilka potężnych zaklęć obronnych... jak to niewątpliwie sobie przypominasz. Uczniowie mogą zostać poważnie ranni, jeśli spróbują tego dotknąć." Jego usta wygięły się na chwilę, jakby bezgłośnie się śmiał.

"To prawda," dodał Godryk roztargnieniem, brakuje docinków. Zamrugał, załzawione oczy przesunęły się do Sala, który stał obok niego, wciąż szukając. Znów zacisnął ręce i pot pojawił mu się na czole. Coś w nim drgnęło niepokojem, smutkiem, ale gwałtownie odepchnął to.

"Przynajmniej, to pozostało w klasie, a nie w Wielkiej Sali. To byłoby koszmarem szukać tam." Kolejny uśmiech szarpał kąciki ust Sala. "Może powinniśmy znaleźć stałe miejsce dla niego. Czy uważasz, że jeden z nas powinien go zatrzymać?" zapytał, ponownie zwracając się do swego towarzysza.

"Tak przypuszczam" drugi człowiek odpowiedział z roztargnieniem, nawet nie bardzo słuchał. W bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób skręcało go w brzuchu.  
Sal skinął głową. Milczał, gdy odwrócił się w stronę pokoju z melancholijnym wyraz twarzy, zapominając na chwilę o swoich poszukiwaniach.

Ręce Godryka zaczęły drżeć i do tego się pocił. Wielokrotnie zacisnął i rozluźnił palce. Jego wzrok biegał od Sala do amuletu i z powrotem, zastanawiając się, dlaczego to zajmuje mu tak długo. Ta rzecz była tuż, tuż.  
"Hm ... Helga będzie prawdopodobnie najlepsza do pracy. Ona ma delikatny dotyk, który nie będzie kolidować z magią amuletu," Sal mruknął głośno po kilka uderzeń serca. "A może Rowena," ciągnął. "Ona raczej lubi niebieski." Zachichotał do siebie i leniwie wznowił poszukiwania, wciąż myśląc nad tym problemem.

Jego przyjaciel, tylko skinął głową i próbował powstrzymać drżenie rąk. Żołądek skręcił mu się raz jeszcze, serce biło boleśnie w piersi.

"Ach!" Nagle oczy Sala zatrzymały się. "Tu jest!"

On zręcznie ominął Godryk i podszedł do amuletu. Kiedy przechodził między stolikami i krzesłami, Godryk ukradkiem podążył za nim, prawa ręka w milczeniu sięgnęła do wewnętrznej kieszeni jego krwistoczerwonej szaty.

"Wreszcie" Sal zażartował gdy podszedł do półki, nie patrząc nawet, czy jego przyjaciel podszedł.

Za jego plecami, ręka Godryka wyciągnęła cienką, srebrną rzecz.  
"Można by pomyśleć, że istnieje jakiś czar niewidzialności na tym." Sal roześmiał się, mimo, iż wpatrywał się w amulet.  
Niebieski kamień wydawał się płynąć jak woda. Jego kolory ciemniały od szafiru do kobaltu, tak ściemniały, że był niemal czarny. Metal migotał od srebrnego do złotego i z powrotem . Grawerowane zwierzęta cicho ziewały i rozciągły się, jakby właśnie się obudziły z drzemki.

"Mimo to, wracając do tego, co powiedziałem wcześniej, martwię się tymi atakami," Salazar potarł podbródek. "Myślę, że powinniśmy znaleźć winnego. To by pomogło złagodzić napięcia." Delikatnie wyjął amulet z półki i schował do szaty.

"Ja już wiem, kto jest odpowiedzialny." Godryk odpowiedział cicho, kontynuując pełzanie do towarzysza.

Sal nagle zamarł, z palcami cale jego szaty. "To ty?" Jego twarz zarejestrowała niedowierzanie. Oraz poczucie strachu, czuł mrowienie przechodzące wzdłuż kręgosłupa, amulet zaczął go piec w ręku.

"Tak," głos szepnął mu do ucha.

Sal odwrócił się, ale było już za późno. Niespodziewanie, został rzucony z powrotem na ścianę, ból wybuchł najpierw w plecach, a potem w głowie. Przed oczami latały mu gwiazdy, czuł jak całe powietrze wylatuje mu z płuc. Nagle, ostry ból w pobliżu jego serca, a następnie dziwne uczucie płynów lecących w dół jego klatki piersiowej. Próbował przez chwilę skupić oczy, widział jak ostrze srebro zostaje usunięte spomiędzy żeber. Runiczne rzeźby na powierzchni amuletu teraz błyszczały czerwono. Uchwycił także, że pokój zaczął wirować.  
"To Ty!"

"Tak, a teraz wszyscy będą myśleć, że to ty." Godryk zadrwił, "Nie widziałeś że nadchodzę... tyle ze przebiegłości i sprytu Slytherina."

Jego twarz stężała i warknął, wysyłając klątwę bezróżdżkową na przeciwnika. Niemniej jednak, że wkrótce zdecydował, że nie był wystarczająco silny, więc wyciągnął różdżkę i uderzył kolejną klątwą.

Wizja Sal zaczynała się bólem. I zacisnął usta by nie krzyknąć. Machnął palcami by postawić tarczę, ale nie udało mu się,a tarcza zaskwierczała i zniknęła. Potem próbował chwycić różdżkę, ale ręka odmówiła mu posłuszeństwa.  
Amulet palił go do żywca i zaklęciem Godryka się zakończyło nie był potrzymywany magicznymi więzami. Sal wciągnął powietrze, miedziany smak jego krwi skażał powietrze wokół niego. Osunął się w dół po zimnym, kamiennym murze. Choć cała jego lewa strona było jak z lodu, jego prawy bok był w ogniu od wybuchu amuletu. A w tle, usłyszał jęk człowieka,który w pośpiechu zbudował tarczę, lecz nie wystarczyłą, aby chronić go w całości.

'Dlaczego?'

Jego umysł krzyczał: "Dlaczego?"

Z opóźnieniem uświadomił sobie, że powiedział to głośno.

Godryk podniósł się z podłogi. "Dlaczego?" powtórzył. "…Nawet nie wiesz, zdrajco. Wiesz. Przyznaj się!" Zatrzymał się. "Odpowiadając na pytanie dlaczego uważają, że to ty ... dobrze, jesteś wężousty. Dla nich to wystarczający powód." Jego uśmiech pogłębił się. "Wszyscy wiedzą, że jest to znak czarnoksiężnika."

"Ale ... mrok nie jest zły ... i będą wiedzieć ... że ty ... zaatakowałeś mnie ... że ..." Sal jąkał, jego umysł zamykał się. Zimno rozchodziło się po całym jego ciele, nawet przebijając ogień z amuletu.

Blondyn warknął. "Nie, nie dowiedzą się. Narobię bałaganu i będzie wyglądać jakbyś uciekł. Będzie to wyglądało jakbyś uciekł z powodu wyrzutów serca." Zaśmiał się, wyraźnie podobał się ten pomysł.

"Ale ... Siobhan." Sal nie mógł mówić.

Amulet płonął coraz cieplej.

"Och, ona! **Twoja brudna, mała żona**! I będzie to wyglądać jak ona była powodem, dla którego uciekłeś. Szczerze mówiąc, Salazar! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Zdradziź mnie w ten sposób?" Godryk krzyczał ponownie. "Jak można zniżyć soę do takiego poziomu? Jak mogłeś wymieszać jej brudną, **mętną** krew ze sobą? Ona jest niczym ladacznica! Brudne kurwa nie pasuje, aby wypełnić swoje łóżko! Nie powinno się nigdy z nią ożenił! Ona jest zniszczony wszystko ! " Jego zły magia nasycone powietrze, uniemożliwiając oddychanie.

"A ... mój ... mój syn?" Salazar dyszał.

Nie mógł uzyskać wystarczającej ilości powietrza. Cicha muzyka wypełniała mu uszy. Ciepło próbowało wznieść się w nim, ale zostało odparte przez zimno. Przez niekończącą zimno. Czuł jak jego dusza była rozrywana.

Godryk wrócił do siebie. "Och, nie skrzywdzę dziecka. To nie jest jego wina, że pochodzi ze szlamu." Na jego twarzy pojawił się fanatyczny uśmiech. "Wychowam go tak jak powinien być wychowany, będę dla niego ojcem jakim ty nigdy byś nie był."

Muzyka skończyła się, a ciepło nagle zniknęło. Sal widział wszędzie czerwień. Na jego rękach. Na Godryku. Na srebrnym Athame*.

Kolory eksplodowały mu przed oczami.

Niebieski kolor mieszał się z amuletem. Czerwony kolor jego krwi i szaty Godryka. Zielony kolor jego oczu. Srebro i złoto - kolory jego obrączki. Brązowy, kolor cudownej skóry żony. Czarny, kolor jego włosów oraz jego syna.

Jego ostatnie myśli były o rodzinie.

Siobhan, jego piękna żona. Co się stanie z nią? Czy ona również zostanie zaatkowana?

Jego syn.

Pojedyncza łza popłynęła w dół twarzy Salazara. Spadła na amulet zaciśnięty w ręku, tylko po to by zaskwierczyć i zniknąć.  
Nigdy nie zobaczy swojego syna.

A kilkaset kilometrów i tysiące lat od zamku, Harry Potter obudził się nagle.

* * *

*Athame lub athamé – ceremonialny, zwykle obusieczny sztylet o czarnej rękojeści, jedno z kilku narzędzi (8 podstawowych) Czarownic, używanych przy ceremoniach i rytuałach do kierowania energią zawartą w kręgu.

Bardziej zainteresowanych odsyłam do cioci Wiki.

**A/N: **Salazar zginął w to, co się teraz może być uważane za luty, czyli koniec zimy. Jego syn miał około 8 do 9 miesięcy wtedy.

**T/N:**Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, nie wiem jak często będą aktualizacje. Orłem z jeżyka angielskiego nie jestem, robię to głównie by go poprawić, poduczyć się. Błędy na pewno są, nie łudzę się że ich nie ma, może znajdzie się ktoś do betowania?


End file.
